A centrifugal cutting apparatus comprises an impeller which is arranged to rotate concentrically within a cutting head so as to impart a centrifugal force to the food products to be cut. The cutting head is normally an assembly of a plurality of cutting stations, also referred to as shoes, each provided with a cutting element arranged for cutting or reducing the food product concentrically rotating in the cutting head.
A centrifugal cutting apparatus is for example known from the U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,040.